User talk:I Sing about Love!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:I Sing about Love! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 23:58, March 2, 2011 Uh, hi. Hey. I'm Cleo, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. I guess I'm your sister. So...yeah. Oh, and don't talk to Zack. He'll try to rape you.. Anyway~ Yeah, so...seeya around? ~Cleo, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite~ Hey... Hello, I guess you're a newbie here, eh? That's cool. And if you're a daughter of Apollo... that makes you my half-sister. Heh. Nice to meet you... kinda weird that we've got all these brothers and sisters all around, isn't it? Oh wells... still. Anyways... yeah. Just thought I'd drop by to say "hi" or whatever. ~Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena and Apollo~ "Haters Gonna Hate" :P 00:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sis..in-law Hia im Zach(warboss95) i saw tht u messaged me. me asking Ryan if he had any single sisters. That had it's good and bad outcomes. right now im married to Jenny, daughter of aphrodite nd the goddess of dragons. im the god of dragons.. so thts me.. tonight i haveto venture into an unexplored world where only me and jenny can go into cuz she ran off cuz our baby might be really evil. Creator of GAO 02:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) well last night i found jenny and the baby, her name is Kaity. Kaity is being put into a building tht will supress her kronos soul so she'll be good. jenny wont leave her. im just happy tht they r safe God of Dragons 21:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) mhm.. right now im so freaking sick and tired of my mortal life. my family excepts total perfection when im not designed for a mortal life. almost everything ive done in the demigod world has helped alot. i really needa escape God of Dragons 21:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Half-Sister Sup? I'm your really older major pwnish sister! XD We have the same dad....but my mom is Melinoe (Yes, I know they are siblings) 21:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Crap! Forgot to log on, but heres my user: Rubyblaze 22:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) umm... heyy! my name is Sarah, people think im a daughter of Apollo or Aphrodity and i think im kinda like u (but i cant make people fall in love) so yeahh just thought i woulf intro myself :) kk so yeahh ♥ if ya wanna talk just post on my talk page :) byeee yeahh i play violin (first yr as a 1st violin :D) and base guitare and i am not an amazing singer but im not horrible, im in a band and i dont think i could be a hunter, they r awesome and all but i like guys 2 much :P (especial Europians - sexy acsents :P) i can see the future but only in my perspective and i cant controll it and i have made light with my hads twice. but i sun burn VERY easly so if im an Apollo kid, im a weird one :P and lots of people will be like 'omg ur pretty' kinda creeps me out but i got used to it. so i think i could be either but just watch i am gonna end up being a daughter of hecat or something..... =P wow i dont doubt the Aphrodite part cause your gorgeous Hey were related Hey i know you asked for siblings only but hey were related some how. my 'my father and a hand in creating your mother lol so thought id say hi ' heyy yeahh, i have only done archery a few times when i was younger but i was pretty good and i have always loved archery and a bow and arow as a weapon of choice so i think i am an Apollo kid but idk..... Yeah i would definitly go with inscints if he hasnt told you yet he well when your both ready Zeus waited quite awhile before telling me what i am and who he is Hi Half-Sister! I'm Melissa, Daughter of Apollo and Euterpe. I was looking for children of Apollo and came upon you! What's up? Are you a full-blood or minor/major goddess? -MsRainbowGirl100 Hey hey its me david i might be ur half bro but im not sure and since ur like a minor godess and talk to apollo i think he might be my dad cause i sing well i play lots of instruments im funny popular tan black hair brown eyes i like to flirt with girls sometimes im kind of a bragger im really athletic im smart i am justice i like to help people and heal people and i am good at poetry so can u ask apollo if im his son or can u get apollo to claim me or tell me if im his son thnx David Morales 02:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) David RE: Hi Half-Sister Do you get to talk to dad alot? Like whenever you want to? -Melissa/Chloe avatar how do you make the cute little avatar? :) Can you tell Apollo to claim me if he hasnt and ask him if who my mom is and if im a goddess :) tysm -Your sister melissa/chloe (msrainbowgirl100) thanks :) cool talk to dad yet? :) :) Sounds good. Im not sure if Ive been claimed yet. I really hope Im a goddess :D I dont think so..... D: but I did have 2 weird things happen. 1: I was at the beach and heard music, and like no one else could. and 2. yesterday I turned on the tv and a guy named apollo popped up lol O.O I like TOTALLY forgot! Sorry... D: I think he was a race-car driver.... I dunno XD I think it was subway XD you in guy form O.O i dont know how to imagine that rofl -Melissa Yeah... Im only 11 and I just CANT speak to kids or people my age, I communicate really good with adults and Im pretty sure Demeter's kids are mature like me :) Oh haha Just like me :D so.... what does Olympus look like? :o Oh my gods Thats sounds AMAZING I really wanna see what it looks like :DDDDDDDD What happend when aphrodite and apollo came to your house? when you met them :) hey hey whats up its kenlee. your so lucky!!!! also if you want to chat go on http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ WOAH COOL :DDDD So... do you have a gmail? yeah if you get on chat i will pc you and tell o.o add me on yahoo messanger on yahoo hurtomelissa@ymail.com :D Id love to talk with you Hey its David Morales so did u talk to apollo am i his son please awnser (if your reading this at night reply in the morning) How was Olympus? What'd dad say about me? Anything going on up there? :D -Melissa leave with your sanity grow up. its not healthy for someone of your age to be raping(15-16?) i used to do this shit. its not healthy. p.s. i fixed up your terrible spelling............... >_> OCD address any problems you have with what i say contact me at killerjewkid@gmail.com as i promised myself i am never visisting this site again :DD Awesome! So like Im a daughter of Demeter too right? Oh and do the gods know when Ill become a goddess? How was olympus how was it did apollo say anything about me its David Morales heyy hey havent been on in months been trying to be normal... kinda... well focuse on my music and other shit in my lifee.... can you ask apollo... or ur dad what ever you prefer to tell me whats wrong with me and my friend spencer, we live right near eachother, we both can see the furture but his abilitys are more.... adapted than mine.... or if you can tell me that would be great.... just wanna know why im so weird and stuff.....and how we can controll it... and a whole bunch of other shit... thanxxx and sorry for my language... sarah ps email me @ sarahthesmartiepants@hotmail.ca Am I a goddess or what? o.O -Melissa o.o WOAH O.O -Melissa WTF -Is traumatized from your profile- Holy shit. Wtf. Is with. Your profile. -.-" Sorry if I offended. But...wtf. ElectricStorm 05:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC)